Date A Live Episode 8
is the 8th episode of the Anime adaption of Date A Live. Synopsis After class, Shido goes to Kurumi and invites her on a date with him which she happily accepts. As she leaves, Shido remembers what he, Kotori and Reine talked about concerning Kurumi. Earlier, both Kotori and Reine report to Shido that the day before, the AST had found a Spirit and killed her, with the killed Spirit being Kurumi, but Shido tells the two that Kurumi had just arrived to class earlier, with the three then beginning to wonder how she survived being killed. As he ponders over this and tells himself that he can't let Kurumi go, Origami then confronts him of what he meant by this, having heard what he just said. Demanding an explanation, however, Shido excuses himself from her and leaves. Origami then remembers her previous confrontation with Kurumi. Earlier during this, Origami is still restrained by Kurumi, who then contemplates on "devouring" her but then settles on saving her for later once she is done with Shido first. She then lets her go and vanishes, leaving Origami alone. In the present, Origami says Shido's name in worry. After school, Shido and Tohka are on their way back home after buying some groceries. Shido apologizes to her for not showing up at lunch earlier and then asks if she at least had a chance to eat and Tohka sadly responds that she did. Remembering earlier at lunch, Tohka has not actually touched her bento even though she is already hungry, still waiting for Shido to return. Tohka then wonders where Shido is and starts to cry. Ai, Mai and Mii then enter the classroom holding two tickets. The trio then notice Tohka and ask her why she hasn't eaten her lunch yet, but find her deeply upset and ask her what's wrong. Tohka answers that she is still waiting for Shido and mentions how she and him have not really talked much today, saying that the thought made her feel sad all of a sudden. Tohka then cries but Ai, Mai and Mii comfort her, with the three blaming Shido for being the reason she is upset. Tohka then tries to explain that Shido didn't do anything wrong, Ai then tells her that they know and tells her not to be sad as they can help her. In the present, Shido and Tohka arrive back at the Itsuka household and as Shido walks to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Tohka mysteriously locks the door behind her and closes the curtains as well. At the living room and kitchen, Shido asks Tohka if she wants to go home first, but gets no response. Shido goes to her and asks her again, but gets no reply. Instead, Tohka unbuttons her uniform and crawls on the ground with the tickets in her mouth. Shido, completely confused at the situation falls back to the coach and asks Tohka what she is doing. Not getting an answer, Shido once again asks what is going on. Tohka then sits up and reads a small note she has on what her "next step" is. Suddenly, Tohka puts the tickets she has in between her cleavage and then asks Shido if he could go on a date with her tomorrow and Shido, still confused, accepts and takes the tickets, which Tohka reacts to very happily. Tohka then instructs Shido to meet her by the Tenguu Station at 10 AM and happily leaves. Shido then notices the note Tohka had and bitterly reacts upon reading the instructions on it. He then gets a phone call from Origami and is asked on a date with her at Tenguu Station at 11 AM. Before Shido can talk to her more, Origami hangs up, forcing him on a triple date with Kurumi, Tohka and Origami. The next day at Tenguu Station, Shido waits for Tohka just as Kotori chides him for being tripled booked on an important day, referring to his date with Kurumi. Shido then says that she was the one who told him not to cancel out on both Tohka and Origami. Kotori reminds him that if he does not keep his promises to Tohka, her happiness meter will immediately drop and warns him that if he cancels on Origami, she will grow more and more suspicious, but reassures Shido that she and the Fraxinus will be behind him and helping him out all the way. After much waiting, Tohka arrives, wearing a very cute outfit in which Reine reveals that she was the one who picked it for her. Shido then compliments Tohka on her outfit and she, though embarrassed, demands that they go now and Shido follows, asking her if she knows where she is going. Just as they leave, the crew spots Origami who has arrived an hour early than expected. Tohka then asks Shido what an aquarium is and Shido explains to her that it is a place where all different kinds of fish from the sea can be seen and Tohka immediately thinks of it as fish for food and Shido says otherwise. As the two reach the aquarium, Kurumi appears at the station ten minutes early than expected, something that Kotori slightly remarks on. Inside the aquarium, Tohka is quickly astonished by the sea creatures she sees and asks Shido to come along with her to see more of them ahead. Kotori then contacts Shido to meet Kurumi now and that will pick him up to see her. Shido then fakes having a stomach ache and excuses himself from Tohka. Outside, Shido finds a secluded area and is teleported by Fraxinus near the station, where Shido hurries to meet Kurumi. He arrives and apologizes to her for being late. Kurumi then asks where they should go first, prompting a decision for the Fraxinus crew to choose from; 1. Go around the shopping mall, 2. Watch a romantic movie or 3. Go to a lingerie shop. The crew chooses and both options 1 and 2 receive the same amount of votes. Kotori says how both are not really bad choices, but Kannazuki states how both choices are connected to the station and the aquarium, saying how the chances of Shido running into either Tohka or Origami are low but says that the lingerie shop may be a good option. Kotori is skeptical but Reine mentions that the day before, Shido had accidentally asked Kurumi to show her panties to him and she did so without any problem. Kotori smirks and makes the call to Shido, who reacts to the choice with shock and says it out loud by mistake. Kurumi then tells him that if that's what he wants, she wouldn't mind going to one. The two head out and find one near the station. Kurumi is in wonder of the many brand she sees and goes to pick a couple. She then asks Shido which one would suit her, starting another choice for Fraxinus to choose from. After the choice is made, Kotori instructs Shido to go with the third option and Shido hesitantly does so. He then points Kurumi to the other lingerie piece which is a far more revealing one than the two she picked. Kurumi asks if he thinks she will look better in that one than the two she picked and Shido stutters that he just thought she would look great in it and Kurumi easily complies, picks it up and goes to try it on in the changing room. A moment later, the changing room opens and reveals Kurumi wearing the lingerie and she asks Shido what he thinks but before he can answer, Ai, Mai and Mii appear and asks Shido what he is up to and the three question why he is with Kurumi. Kotori then contacts Shido and tells him that he needs to leave quickly to meet Origami, but to not leave Kurumi without complimenting her. Shido then fakes another stomach ache, compliments Kurumi and makes a break for it as Ai, Mai and Mii chase after him. Meanwhile at the Tenguu military base, Mana is being attended to by a group of scientists as they work on her wiring suit. Back with Shido, he is able to lose the trio and meet up with Origami at the station but apologizes for being really late. Shido then asks her where they shall go and Origami tells him that they are gonna go see a movie. The two stop at a restaurant to eat lunch first, and during that Shido asks Origami why she asked him out on a date all of a sudden and she responds that she just didn't want him to be by himself and asks Shido that after the movie that he come by her place and Shido asks why, Origami answers that he should stay at her place for the time being. Back at Fraxinus, Kotori is alerted by her crew of Tohka who has now left the aquarium to look for Shido. At the restaurant again, as Shido and Origami eat, he sees Tohka outside running around looking for him, causing him to nearly choke on his food and excuses himself from Origami. Tohka is then called out by Shido and she is in relief to find him and her stomach growls, meaning that she is now hungry. Shido then invites Tohka to have lunch with him and she happily accepts. As they eat a sushi restaurant, Kurumi waits outside the lingerie store for Shido to return. Back with Shido and Tohka, he feigns another stomachache and excuses himself from her and is immediately transported to Kurumi. Shido is then surprised to know from Kurumi that she bought the lingerie she tried out with her saying that she bought it because of his compliment on her for wearing it. As the triple date continues, Shido also tries to evade being seen by Ai, Mai and Mii, but is luckily aided by Yoshino in every corner, though Yoshino eventually gets tired and she is teleported back to Fraxinus where Reine picks her up. Later on, Shido yet again excuses himself from Kurumi for a bathroom break, with Kurumi noting how Shido's constant run-offs are a bit of a downer on their date. Sitting on a nearby bench, Kurumi says to herself how soon Shido will finally be all hers. While getting a drink, Kurumi hears a kitten nearby. In the woods, a bunch of delinquents are terrorizing a small kitten with pellet guns which Kurumi interrupts but asks if she could join in on them. Her request is welcomed and Kurumi then suggests that they now change their targets. In Fraxinus, the airship's video feed on her suddenly goes out. Meanwhile, while looking for Shido, Tohka bumps into Origami where the two immediately bicker at each other yet again and the two then proclaim that they are looking for Shido, confusing both of them at what the other just said. Both then start to accuse each other of lying about being on a date with Shido as both also claim to be on a date with him until Origami realizes that Shido could be all by himself right now and runs off to look for him, with Tohka following her. At the park, Shido returns to where Kurumi was sitting and is then contacted by Kotori and tells him that they lost sight of Kurumi but is quickly told by the Fraxinus crew that Kurumi is still nearby and he goes to find her. In the woods of the park, Shido walks around looking for her but to his and Kotori's horror find the nearby area splattered in fresh trails of blood. Unable to bear the sight, Shido begins to panic as Kotori tries to tell him to calm down. As Shido kneels down in terror, a familiar voice calls out to him. He looks up and finds Kurumi wearing a different attire and her left eye with a gold clock in it, aiming a gun at one of the delinquents who begs Shido to save him. Kurumi then chides the surviving delinquents for trying to kill a helpless creature before finally killing him mercilessly. As Shido continues to look on in horror, Kotori snaps him out of it and tells him to get out of there. Kurumi then summons a bunch of shadowy hands and grabs Shido by his legs, preventing him from escaping. Shido tells Kurumi to let him go, but the latter can only playfully complain how she wanted their date to last longer as she walks close to Shido. Kurumi then holds Shido and prepares to kill him as well, but is then thrown around the area to a nearby tree. Luckily saved, at that moment Mana appears and asks Shido is he is okay. Seeing her attire, Shido is bewildered by her appearance. Characters By order of appearance. *Kurumi Tokisaki *Shidou Itsuka *Reine Murasame *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Tohka Yatogami *Ai Yamabuki *Mii Fujibakama *Mai Hazakura *Yoshino *Fraxinus Crew: Kawagoe, Mikimoto, Shiizaki, Nakatsugawa, Minowa *Mana Takamiya Trivia *The song at mid-episode is called 16-bit Girl, and it is sung by Kurumi Tokisaki's voice actor, Asami Sanada. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1